My Mistakes Ginnys Story
by UltimateDingbat
Summary: All relationships have their ups and downs. Many downs sometimes don’t have an up, this is the story of Ginny Weasly’s relationship with harry potter, and how the downs, didn’t ever seem to make the ups. PG Due to some mature theming in the stor
1. Opening Notes

All relationships have their ups and downs. Many downs sometimes don't have an up, this is the story of Ginny Weasly's relationship with harry potter, and how the downs, didn't ever seem to make the ups.

Welcome to the my mistakes series, this started out as short fan ficlets, and moved to a full fan fic, this fic is split into two parts, Ginny, and Ginnys daughter. Thanks for reading these two short fics and please leave all comments you want to.

Other stories by me are:

The Element Angels

Soon to come:

His Final Goodbye

Stop It! Please Stop It!

Winter Break Nightmare

A Series Of Harry Potter

All by UltimateDingbat


	2. Chapter 1 The Hogwarts Common Room

The words still rang through my mind from when we'd broken up.

It had been a week and when ever I saw Harry he looked pale and out of place...

He missed me and I could tell it...

As the weeks passed by Harry grew paler, refusing to eat now he was saying that his life wasn't worth living...

Hermione and Ron tried to convince him but he wouldn't listen...

Every day he sat and stared out the window...

It's now been a month since we broke up...

Harry hasn't eaten in two weeks and in the last day he hasn't drank anything either.

His body is growing spindly and he reminds me of a ghost now...

Why is he doing all this just over me...Why?

Harry is starving himself over me...

It's getting to a point that I'm worrying about him and I'm starting to miss him. I know that he was keeping secrets from me, and I know that he kissed Cho but maybe...maybe it wasn't his fault.

Today I have decided to go and talk to him...

Its midnight on the third of October, about two weeks after we broke up...

"Harry...," I whispered as I sat beside him, beside the window as he stared at the moon.

"Harry...," I whispered again

"Gin...," he whispered back as his voice was so quiet...

His voice was scratchy from a dry throat

"I still love you Gin," he whispered

"Why starve yourself over me Harry...," I whispered

"Cause I love you...," whispered Harry "And...I hated keeping secrets from you...And Cho...she kissed me not the other way round...,"

"Oh Harry...," I whispered back

My eyes were streaming with tears as he took my hand weakly in his...

"I love you Gin...," whispered Harry

"I...love you too Harry," I whispered back as I let my emotions take over

I pulled Harry into a deep kiss and he wrapped his arms weakly around my neck...

Suddenly, I felt him go limp...


	3. Chapter 2 The Four Ghosts

I collapsed into sobs leaning over his body wishing for him to be alive...

I missed him too much already.

"Harry...I'm so sorry I drove you to this..." I whispered

Why hadn't I tried to help him eat, coax him to even try like Ron had...

I held Harry closely crying for what I had lost.

"I love you Harry," I whispered

Ron came down from his dorm because he heard me crying and he knew why I was crying...

"Gin," he whispered

I looked up and saw Ron there and I just looked straight through him, as if he wasn't even there...

I stared straight into blank space and as I did my vision began to fade...

It became blurry quickly but I stayed conscious.

I turned my gaze back to Harry but his body was fading away from me.

Two ghosts were floating towards him and as they did I threw my arms around Harry and held him tightly.

"No! Harry," I cried as I held his body tightly to protect it....

"No! Harry...I want to come with you," I cried

"Hello Ginny," smiled a women with eyes like Harry's

"Who...are you?" I asked as I looked up and wiped my eyes

My vision was a little blurred still but not as much as before.

A man with messy jet black hair like Harry's came over and said "Lilly it's time...,"

"Lily...Potter...," I stuttered

"Yes dear," she smiled as she offered me her hand

I took it and it felt solid but as I looked at my skin it was fading...

"Ron! Help me!" I shouted but as I looked back at Ron he was frozen...

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" I cried

"Ginny...Dear hush," whispered Lily "Harry's asked us to get you...,"

"What...He wants me...to come with you...," I whispered

"Yes...He wants you to come with us...He loves you dear," whispered Lily

"But...what about my family..." I asked

"They will only know that you died of a broken heart and that you felt no pain at all," whispered Lily

"I...I...," I stuttered

"If you want to come take my hand," said James gently

I didn't know what to say...

I looked back at Ron who was frozen but in my mind I was being told don't do it Ginny...

My heart was telling me to go so without actually thinking I took hold of James's hand and soon I began to fade...

Harry's ghost floated above Lily and James and as I began to fade they became clearer...

Soon, I felt like them and as I felt like that my soul detached its self from my body, creating my own ghost...

My body slumped onto Harry's lap and as it did Ron unfroze...

He knelt beside me and cried...

"Gin...Gin...," he cried" Come on...Wake up...,"

I turned my head away and cried ghostly tears into Harry's shoulder...

Harry held me tightly knowing that I missed Ron

"Mum...," he whispered but she was one step ahead of him...

"I know what you're thinking and...Yes," she smiled

They offered Ron the chance to come with us but he didn't want to...

"No...No...Gin! How could you do that!" he asked crying as he held me closely

"I...I...," I stuttered

"It doesn't matter," he smiled "You go...I've got to look after everyone instead. I love you sis,"

"Love you too Ron," I whispered as I kissed his tear stroked cheek for the last time and held his hand...

I gave him a ghostly cold kiss and stroked his cheek for a while before grasping his hand again...

The bracelet with my name on slipped off my wrist and onto Ron's as I left him behind...

"Bye Ron...," I whispered as I started to float away as a ghost...

We were about to go through the ceiling of Hogwarts when I felt something holding onto me.

There wasn't nothing there but it was dragging me back...

Harry was dragged with me and as the ghosts of Lily and James watched they knew that it was for the best so they didn't stop us...

I passed out but just before I did I cried out "Harry don't leave me!"

I awoke in the hospital wing, about three hours later.

The clock showed 3:30am on the 4th of October...

Harry and I are, I think a couple again.

"Harry!" I suddenly shouted and sat bolt upright.

I sighed with relief as I saw Harry, sleeping peacefully in a bed next to me.

Ron was sleeping in an odd position in a chair next to my bed, clutching my bracelet tightly...

I smiled gently at him and slid into Harry's bed and hugged him tightly...

"I love you Harry," I whispered as I drifted into another peaceful sleep beside him...


	4. Chapter 3 Years And Years Later The Pr...

_Years and Years Later..._

"Harry! What's wrong with you...I thought you'd be happy about me being pregnant!" I cried as we fought over the subject

"I'm not happy! We can't care for them! Why won't you listen to me! Ginny! We haven't the money for it!" shouted Harry

"It is our child! Or children in this case!" I shouted back

"You lying bitch! Your having twins aren't you!" yelled Harry

"Yes! I am having twins! And don't ever ask me to get an abortion because I am having these children!" I shouted

I held my stomach close, feeling the gentle kicks of my babies...

I had to protect them from there monster of a father

"You aren't hurting these babies Harry!" I shouted

Harry stopped abruptly and suddenly his temper seemed to die.

He sunk into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

"I...don't want to hurt them," stuttered Harry "They're my kids...Our kids...You're six months pregnant Gin...I wouldn't ask you to get an abortion ever...If that's not what you wanted...I'm just scared...Scared we won't have enough to support them,"

I looked at Harry strangely...

"I know," I sighed

I smiled gently at Harry to show it was ok and then I drew the curtains behind me.

"Can I have a feel?" he asked, smiling gently at me when I turned around.

I could tell Harry had calmed down so I nodded and he smiled thankfully

Harry got up from his seat and walked over to me...

He placed his hand cautiously on my stomach and left it there for a few seconds.

"I can feel them kicking," whispered Harry

"I know," I whispered

Carefully as Harry stroked my stomach in soft circular stroke I began to think.

"Harry...Why did you keep secrets from me about Hermione?" I asked

"She didn't want anyone to know," replied Harry

"That's not right though...You kept a secret from me when I could have helped...," I whispered

I had just found out that Hermione was pregnant as well but Harry hadn't told Ron or I and Ron was her husband!

That's why Harry had been angry when I told him about the twins because he was worrying over Hermione.

"Ginny! You aren't some saint! You rang your mum to tell her about the twins before you even told me!" shouted Harry as his anger flared back up

I cringed remembering that incident but then I remembered what had really happened and I didn't want to think any more about it.

"At least mum was happy!" I yelled back

"At least you have a mother!" shouted Harry

I looked at him for a moment, wondering what to say but then a memory filled my mind which would never leave me again.

"You killed my father!" I yelled as tears sprung to my eyes...

_It was a cold night...Mr Weasly and Harry were side by side against Voldemort...He was weak, almost dead... _

_"Ready Harry?" asked Mr Weasly _

_"You bet!" replied Harry _

_Mr Weasly lunged at Voldemort and then Harry grew ready to send the unforgivable curse. _

_"ADVA KADAVA!" yelled Harry _

_Voldemort pushed Mr Weasly in front of him... _

_Harry could have stopped the curse but it was too late... _

_It hit Mr Weasly..._

_Mr Weasly, Arthur, hit the grass with a gentle thud_

_  
_ "You killed my father!" I shouted again even louder, letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"That....that was an...an...accident!" stuttered Harry but he was still shouting

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" I shouted suddenly...

"Goodbye!" shouted Harry as he stormed out of the living room, past Ron and Hermione who had been listening to the fight from the kitchen.

I collapsed onto the sofa, sobbing into the nearest cushion, holding my stomach, feeling the gentle kicks as Harry walked off...


	5. Chapter 4 Three Months Later The Hospt...

_Three Months Later_

"Come on Ginny! Push!" shouted the Doctor

I pushed as hard as I could and cried out for help...

The pain was over taking me and I could feel a pit in my stomach

"Harry!" I shouted

Harry, my x-husband was stood there, waiting, waiting to see his children and to take them away...

I had told him that whatever happened, he was having the children because they were his flesh and blood...

Harry had protested and said they were mine too but I had said no...I didn't want anything to do with them...

"Harry!" I shouted again

"Ginny?" he stepped forward timidly

"Will you...hold my hand?" I whispered before I let out another scream of pain

Harry took my hand into his and held it tightly...

"Gin," he smiled

I screamed in pain again and I was crying like mad for help.

Harry kept a tight grip on my hand the whole time through the birth...

In the end they ended up using foresepts to release the first baby and as they did, a cry filled the room...

"Ok Ginny, one down one to go...Just keep breathing," smiled the doctor

I was sweating and I was breathing quickly...

Breathing deeply Harry held his baby daughter...

He let go of my hand and as I pushed I cried...

No one was there to hold me hand; no one was there to comfort me through the 2nd stage of the birth...

After an anxious twelve hours in the delivery room, I eventually give birth to my second baby girl...

I rocked her back and forth in my arms...

She had my eyes, my blue eyes and also a strand of bright orange hair...

She was defiantly my daughter...

"I'm going to call you Rebecca Jayne Weasly," whispered Ginny as she kissed the babies cheek

Harry walked over smiling as he rocked his baby girl back and forth

"What shall we name her? She's our daughter...," whispered Harry

I just glared at Harry, notice that she had his green eyes and also her hair was black.

For a moment I glared at the baby but she started to cry and I knew that she was mine inside...

Gently I took her from Harry's grasp and rocked her back and forth with her sister...

"Samantha Weasly," I smiled

"Correction! Samantha Potter!" replied Harry

"No! She is my daughter as well as yours and she is going to be a Weasly!" I said, trying to keep calm

"No Ginny! She is also my daughter and you are my X-Wife ! That makes Samantha a Potter! Samantha Lillian Potter," said Harry stay firmly

"Well Rebecca is going to be a Weasly! Not a Potter! A Weasly! Rebecca Jayne Weasly!" I said firmly

"Fine by me!" shouted Harry as he picked up Samantha and carried her away from me

I rocked Rebecca back and forth smiling at her cute little face, but then I looked into her eyes...

They weren't blue at all, they weren't blue like mine...

They were green, not jade green like Harry's, but a sea green.

"You can have them both!" I said angrily as I held Rebecca away from me

Harry looked at me with a look of disgust on his face

"You are sick Ginny!" he shouted "You won't even take care of your own children! I can't believe I loved you when all you are a self-centred, hypocritical, cow!"

"You can take both of the kids without a fight Harry...," I said quietly "But don't ever step foot in my life again!"

"Fine by me!" he shouted and then he began to walk away with both babies in his arms.

"Oh, and Ginny! It's Rebecca Potter now!" he said spitefully before he walked out of my life once again.

I stared at the space where he'd stood, and looked at the place where my babies had been...

I rocked the imaginary baby back and forth in my arms and cried again...


	6. Chapter 5 December 25th That Year Alon...

_Three Months Later_

"Come on Ginny! Push!" shouted the Doctor

I pushed as hard as I could and cried out for help...

The pain was over taking me and I could feel a pit in my stomach

"Harry!" I shouted

Harry, my x-husband was stood there, waiting, waiting to see his children and to take them away...

I had told him that whatever happened, he was having the children because they were his flesh and blood...

Harry had protested and said they were mine too but I had said no...I didn't want anything to do with them...

"Harry!" I shouted again

"Ginny?" he stepped forward timidly

"Will you...hold my hand?" I whispered before I let out another scream of pain

Harry took my hand into his and held it tightly...

"Gin," he smiled

I screamed in pain again and I was crying like mad for help.

Harry kept a tight grip on my hand the whole time through the birth...

In the end they ended up using foresepts to release the first baby and as they did, a cry filled the room...

"Ok Ginny, one down one to go...Just keep breathing," smiled the doctor

I was sweating and I was breathing quickly...

Breathing deeply Harry held his baby daughter...

He let go of my hand and as I pushed I cried...

No one was there to hold me hand; no one was there to comfort me through the 2nd stage of the birth...

After an anxious twelve hours in the delivery room, I eventually give birth to my second baby girl...

I rocked her back and forth in my arms...

She had my eyes, my blue eyes and also a strand of bright orange hair...

She was defiantly my daughter...

"I'm going to call you Rebecca Jayne Weasly," whispered Ginny as she kissed the babies cheek

Harry walked over smiling as he rocked his baby girl back and forth

"What shall we name her? She's our daughter...," whispered Harry

I just glared at Harry, notice that she had his green eyes and also her hair was black.

For a moment I glared at the baby but she started to cry and I knew that she was mine inside...

Gently I took her from Harry's grasp and rocked her back and forth with her sister...

"Samantha Weasly," I smiled

"Correction! Samantha Potter!" replied Harry

"No! She is my daughter as well as yours and she is going to be a Weasly!" I said, trying to keep calm

"No Ginny! She is also my daughter and you are my X-Wife ! That makes Samantha a Potter! Samantha Lillian Potter," said Harry stay firmly

"Well Rebecca is going to be a Weasly! Not a Potter! A Weasly! Rebecca Jayne Weasly!" I said firmly

"Fine by me!" shouted Harry as he picked up Samantha and carried her away from me

I rocked Rebecca back and forth smiling at her cute little face, but then I looked into her eyes...

They weren't blue at all, they weren't blue like mine...

They were green, not jade green like Harry's, but a sea green.

"You can have them both!" I said angrily as I held Rebecca away from me

Harry looked at me with a look of disgust on his face

"You are sick Ginny!" he shouted "You won't even take care of your own children! I can't believe I loved you when all you are a self-centred, hypocritical, cow!"

"You can take both of the kids without a fight Harry...," I said quietly "But don't ever step foot in my life again!"

"Fine by me!" he shouted and then he began to walk away with both babies in his arms.

"Oh, and Ginny! It's Rebecca Potter now!" he said spitefully before he walked out of my life once again.

I stared at the space where he'd stood, and looked at the place where my babies had been...

I rocked the imaginary baby back and forth in my arms and cried again...


	7. Chapter 6 Six Months Later The Dock

_Six Months Later_

Why did I end our marriage? I ask myself now...

I have tried to commit suicide about twelve times in the past six months, but each time I hear my babies crying in my mind and I drop the knife, the paper clip, the light bulb or the bottle on the ground and don't go through with it...

Today I am going to end it all and run away from it all.

I have to get away from the love I lost in Harry and create a new life with new possibilities...

My marriage to Harry ended when I shouted at him, I shouted at him for something that was an accident...

I should have forgiven and forgotten over my father's death but I couldn't.

Harry and I divorced two months later...

The marrage was meant to last forever but I made the mistake and it ended long before then.

Today I am putting all this life behind me, and leaving England for good.

I can't stay here with all the bad memories, even though I will be leaving everyone I've loved.

Ron wants me to stay, to not move so far away, but I know that I must go.

"Do you have to go?" asked my dearest brother Ron as he held a crying Hermione in his arms.

They were now married and Herm was now Hermione Weasly...

"Yes..," I replied "I'm sorry...I'll owl you every day...,"

I then left without another word to Ron or Hermione...

They called after me but I refused to look back.

"May your marrige live on," i whispered as i left...

With my suit case in hand i began walking towards the gang plank, to board the ferry...

I looked behind me at England, the world i was leaving behind, and started up the gang plank..

"Ginny wait!" shouted a voice from behind me...

I turned around quickly and there was a boy, no, a man running towards me...

"Ginny wait!" he shouted...

His hair was as messed as ever, and even though it had been over a six months since i'd last seen him i still recognised him...I recognised Harry Potter, my X-Husband...

"Ginny wait!" he shouted again

I stopped abruptly as he ran up to gang plank towards me...

"What Harry?" I asked trying to keep myself from crying

"Please...Don't go...," he whispered

"No...I have nothing here...I...intend to start a new life in France...Without you...," i whispered turning my head away

"What about Ron? And Mione? And what about the twins! Your babies!" whispered Harry

"I...They'll manage without me," whispered Harry

"No...No they won't Ginny...They've cried for their Mum nearly ever night since we got a divorce...Why won't you see them?" asked Harry

"Because...They are your children...," whispered Ginny

"No...They aren't Gin...They're ours...Mine and yours...Please...Don't go...," whispered Harry

"Why? What reason have i to stay?" i asked as i began to walk up the gang plank again...

Harry grabbed my arm but i pulled it away...

"Gin please...I need you...," whispered Harry as the tears began to sparkle in his eyes...

"Harry...I can't stay...My descision is to leave...I'm sticking to it...," I whispered as I started walking further up the gang plank.

"Ginny...I've needed you every night since i left the hospital without you...I've dreamt about you...Wanted you to come back but i thought...She'd never take me back now...," whispered Harry

I stopped abruptly and couldn't move another step up the gangplank.

I daren't speak a word as I knew that I'd burst into tears.

"Ok...I love you Ginny...Forever and ever...Wherever you go...," whispered Harry as he started to leave...

"Harry!" I called after him as I spun around quickly.

Harry turned around and within a second i dropped my suitcase and ran down the gang plank...

I wrapped my arms tightly around Harry's neck and sobbed...

"I love you Harry," I cried

"I love you too Ginny," whispered Harry as he cuddled me closely...

"Will you take me back?" I whispered

"Oh Gin," smiled Harry "Of coarse I will,"

"I love you Harry," I whispered as I leant my head on his shoulder

"I love you too Gin," he whispered as he held me closer, gently caressing my back into I fell into a gentle sleep in his arms.

I felt myself feeling safe once again as I slept in his arms.

((A/N Awwww Happy! Please note, the next chapter The Graveyard, has material which may disturd some readers))


	8. Chapter 7 One Year Later The Graveyard

_One Year Later_

I walked up the hill to the grave yard, clutching the roses tightly.

"This is my fault," I sobbed as I walked through the isles of stones looking at the moon.

I knelt beside a stone and cried silent tears of pain, loss and sorrow.

The roses I had placed in the vase had wilted leaving nothing but a brownish dead petal.

The stone read words I never wanted to see.

_Harry James Potter _

_Died at the hands of Voldemort _

_A loving husband, father and a dear best friend... _

I traced the inscription with my index finger as I cried...

They had just made up that very day and gone home.

We didn't live together long

The twins were at day care and I was at work when it all happened.

When I returned the house was in ruins and Harry's body was found near the collapsed stairs and that was when I knew that You-Know-Who had finally caught up with him.

There was a photo on the stone, a photo of Harry the christmas before, the Christmas which I had missed with him and he was smiling.

I pulled out a knife which I had stolen from the kitchen from my purse.

Quickly I ran the knife along my arm, watching the blood run down my arms...

I could here my children crying in my mind but they were going to be taken care of by Ron..

I slid the knife across my cheek and then carved a love heart in my skin saying GH.

The wound was deep and it pained me to feel the pain but I knew it must be done

I thought about the twins, growing up without a mother and a father but i'd asked Ron to give them a letter from me when they recieved their Hogwarts letters...

"I'm coming Harry," I whispered as I plunged the knife through my body and into my heart...

I died instantly, silencing the babies cries in my mind...

Slowly I fell onto Harry's grave stone and my blood trickled down over his picture, over his smiling face and down to where the love heart was at the bottom.

I stayed slumped over the grave stone, my blood trickling down the cold stone, onto the dead grass...

My blood was as red as the roses which lay in the path of the blood...

They bore a note, from Harry to me, to Valentines day before he died...

_I love you with all my heart... _

One lone red rose lay wilted on the ground...

That was my rose...

It has wilted when i'd died...

((A/N This is the end of Part One. Please read and enjoy part 2! I warned you about the content of this chapter))


End file.
